


Can We Fast-forward To Go Down On Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe walks in when Max is gettin' busy. This is terrible and Max is very out of character, but if you want smut with little plot then here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fast-forward To Go Down On Me?

Pricefield

Soft lips touched mine lightly, and short tufts of hair tickled the side of my face. 

Tufts of blue hair.

The kisses got a little rougher, and I had no problem with that. Chloe was sitting on top of me now, leaning down to bite and kiss my neck. Her hands trailed lightly all over my body, from over my breasts to my inner thighs, causing my back to arch. Then hands turned to lips, and kisses were peppering my body. She licked a trail from my nipple to my lower stomach, and then lifted her mouth so it was almost touching me, and breathed over my most intimate area. This seemed to light a fire inside me, and my hips jerked slightly when she did it again. Chloe began to kiss my thighs, leaving little hickies all over, and then moved her mouth up closer and closer, almost there, and she licked my clit lightly. A little whine came out of my mouth. She did it again, and the whine became a moan, and once more and I jerked my hips again.

Unfortunately for me, I also jerked awake. 

Immediately, I noticed how wet I felt. The horniness burning in my lower half was almost painful. I blinked and looked around my little dorm room, glancing at the clock. 7:01. Although, I supposed, after the events of yesterday, in which I discovered I could reverse time, the clock didn't matter anymore. I smiled to myself. "Max! You are the time master!". I shifted slightly, and immediately whined. The sexual frustration came rushing back, along with plenty of images from my Chloe dream to make it worse. I decided that I could bother to worry about my dream - you know, the usual: "am I gay?" and "do I like Chloe?" It seemed pointless to me. I shifted again and my legs brushed together, eliciting another little whine from me. I was now deliberating what to do. I could either take a cold shower, not the most fun of my options. I could take a warm shower and have a little fun, but I shared a shower room with the other girls, and I wasn't particularly quiet with these things. And finally, I could just stay in the comfort of my bed and get myself off there. Everyone would probably still be asleep so i wouldn't be disturbed, and I personally felt I couldn't ignore this frustration much longer. Lethargically, I trailed my right hand down my stomach, down to a decidedly less innocent destination. My other hand reached up my shirt, lightly caressing my nipple, causing me gasp slightly. I glided my right hand over myself, surprised at how wet I was already. "I guess that dream was pretty fucking hot." I thought. Sleepily, but with a small smile on my face, I moved my hands, quickly finding my clit. It felt so good that my back arched at my own touch, much how it had in my dream. Little moans were escaping now, and I lost myself in the pleasure. I could have just stayed in bed like this all day, wound up tight, a flush on my face and squirming in ecstasy. Perhaps I'd rewind and do it again. It was building and curling inside me now, the familiar feeling, making my hips roll and whole body twitch. The air was filled with my whines and sweat. 

And unfortunately, a voice. 

"Max?" The voice that I hadn't heard for five years, and then heard again yesterday, pierced me with panic. The only thought I could form was "goddamn, which didn't I lock the door?" I fumbled quickly, sitting up and turned around to the familiar face, and the new blue hair that I had taken a liking to. Chloe was smirking at me. And wow, what was a great morning just turned into a mess of fucking awkwardness. I felt an uncomfortable blush creep up my face. "Oh, uh, hey Chloe..." I mumbled, looking downwards. Chloe laughed, and despite the lack of malice behind it, embarrassment coursed through me. "Having a little fun?" She asked, still giggling. I opened my mouth to lie, but realised there was no point. Instead, some instinct in me told me that I should just laugh along. Why bother lying and being embarrassed anyway? If I wasn't going to get my orgasm, I should at least get to laugh with my friend. 

So I laughed.  
"Yeah, actually," I said "until Miss Doesn't-Know-How-To-Knock showed up,". I smiled at her though, and she smirked at me again, sitting down on my couch.  
"Well Max, don't let me interrupt you. Carry on, it'll be like I'm not here." My immediate response was to tell her "no way" and blush furiously, but I pushed that down, and said  
"sure.", and lay back down on my bed. Now Chloe's joke had backfired. This was going to be a competition now. Who freaks out first? Despite Chloe keeping her chill persona, a small blush appeared on her face.  
"Sure you don't mind?" I asked slyly. Alarm bells we're going off in my head telling me this was a horrible idea, but my newfound confidence switched them off.  
"N-nope, it's cool." Replied Chloe, attempting to keep her cool. Nervously, I pushed my hand into my panties, and the other up my shirt. Since I was so close before, I knew this wouldn't take long. I gasped at my own touch, exaggerating a little just to get at Chloe. I looked over at her, and she was shifting in her seat. I turned away again and did a little moan. As I moved my hand faster, the moaning only had to be exaggerated a little. Let's just say, I was quiet everywhere except in this situation. Thoughts of Chloe and the dream rushed into my head, and I got even more turned on thinking about how she was watching. Suddenly, I heard her voice. I revelled in the fact that she sounded pretty breathless.  
"Er...hey Max, you know, I'm always hella horny...could I..." She mumbled, blushing.  
"Sure," I gasped.  
My eyes slid over to Chloe who laid back on my couch, and slowly trailer her hand down her stomach. And oh god, yes Max, this was happening. I got more and more turned on, seeing Chloe tentatively stroke herself, breathing heavily. I could feel it building up again, burning inside me. Chloe moaned from across the room, and that sweet sound was enough to send me over the edge. I came hard, gasping and writhing, my hand grabbing at the sheets in my bed. My whole body went slack as I came down, and I laid there panting. Another of Chloe's purrs echoed around my room, and, as if on autopilot, I asked: "Do you need some help over there?". My friend turned her head, and nodded at me. I crossed the room slowly, and then positioned myself so I was straddling her. "Can-can I kiss you?" I asked. She nodded again, and I leaned down to connect our lips. And suddenly my dream that had started this was coming true. I bit her lower lip and her hips jerked upwards into me. Then, I moved my lips to her neck, sucking hard. "Hey - ah - Max, don't give me fucking hickies I - ugh - I can't - ah..." She trailed off as I moved my hand into her shorts. She felt so soft and I decided more parts of my body should experience it, and anyways, who doesn't wanna get eaten out? I pulled her shorts and panties down as she bucked her hips again, and then kissed a trail down to her clit. I hadn't done this before, but from the limited amount that I knew, I tried. I licked circles around her clit, and apparently this was working, because her moans were getting louder and more frequent, and she tangled her fingers in my hair.  
"Ugh - Max - ah - I'm gonna..." And she let out a gasp, hips rolling. I smiled to myself as she came, and then moved back up to kiss her while she came back down. "Wow Max, you are...hella good at that." She breathed.  
"Yup!" I replied. "Hey, wanna know a secret?" Chloe nodded. "I was -er- gettin' busy, because I had a dream that you did that to me..." I blushed slightly.  
"Wow Max, you've only been back with me for a day and you can't get me off your mind," She laughed.  
"Says the person who said I could get myself off in front of them!" I giggled.  
"Hey! I was...mostly joking!" She exclaimed, "anyways, aren't you glad I did?"  
"Yeah," I agreed, still chuckling. "Why did you come over here anyway?"  
"Oh, I was gonna come and ask you to get breakfast at Two Whales with me." She told me.  
"Sure, let's do it," I answered. "Lucky for you, I'm hungry enough that I can't be bothered to rewind so I can do that again!"  
Chloe winked at me, "you have to show me your time skills in the diner", she said. "Sure, but I gotta take a shower first. Care to join?"  
"Yeah, but what if someone walks in?" Chloe asked me. "Well, you'd know because I'd be telling you we couldn't because just that happened and I rewound to make sure it didn't" I said, surprised I'd managed to make sense. "True," Chloe laughed. She pulled on her shorts to walk down the hall and I grabbed my shower stuff. She took my hand and we left my dorm for toward the bathroom. "Let's fuck shit up, partner in time!" She chuckled.


End file.
